Limit Breaker, Chapter 1: The Limit
"So that is the Limit of there abilities", spoke Jamaul as he stared out on a gruesome scene. Human bodies littered the ground like grass and blood pooled like the great lake of old. Beastmen ran about, filling their mouth's with the bodies of his kin and laughing in joyous celebration. "So the world had finally come to this then", spoke Jamaul as he drew his broadsword from his sheath. His eyes stared down into the carnage burning the image into his mind. His ears however focused on his surroundings picking up on the small trains of dust being blown around by enemy movement. He was spotted. "So man and beast once again go to war. The last time this happen Heroes came from the skies to save us. ... I wonder if I am that hero?" Jamaul chuckled. "Not even close." Without saying a word Jamaul turned around and faced the Apeman standing before him. The beast was twice as talls and twice as large. It had the smell of rotting garbage and the looks to match it to. Fresh blood dripped from its fist and a broken limb dangled from the beast mouth. "Already full, and yet you still desire more. I can never understand you beast. You act just like animals and yet you act like men. I guess ..." Before the armored clad warrior could finish sentence the beast lashed out with its arm. The massive tree trunk swiped at his head. The creature was looking for a quick kill. However it was only meet with a sharp pain. At the speed of a heartbeat, the warrior raised his blade. Instead of simply blocking the blow Jamaul decided to challenge it. Quickly taking a step to the side Jamaul brought the blade straight up. Its sharp edge, maintained by a mystical flow of magic, sliced clean though the creatures arm. Flesh and bones alike severed with ease, as the creatures arm sailed off the cliff. A holler of pain soon filled the air as the Beastman stared at the stomp that was once its arm. Its expression, which was originally blank, was now filled with fear. Death, the unthinkable, was now staring at it in the face. There was no way to stop the bleeding, no way to preserve its life. Death had come for it and the fear of the unknown began to sink into its bones. Fear turned to anger, and anger turned into rage. How dare this human, the creature thought, but that did not last long. "Cleave." With a single blow Jamaul's blade sliced clean though the creatures flesh. Bones and flesh split apart as if space itself had ripped them asunder. Such a skill however was beyond Jamaul, however his strength was great enough to give such a illusion. This was not a martial art, nor was it a skill. This was pure physical might and the aid of a impossibly sharp blade. "So that is the limit of your abilities", repeated Jamaul as he stared down at the cadaver. The battle was decided before it even began. "What fool of a creature faces a warrior unarmed. You show no respect to us humans and as a result you have been made low." Without skipping a beat Jamaul swung his blade to the right. The metal rang out as it struck stone and deflected a chunk of rock off the edge. Two other beastmen had moved into play, the death knell of the first had alerted them to his presence. No that was incorrect. They had already sensed him earlier. They just did not expect him to live. Now that he had shown his hand, had shown his strength, they were taking him seriously. So serious that they would not even approach without the aid of another. "Hmph, seems like the man is starting to show." With that Jamaul side stepped to his left moving out of the way of another chunk of rock. Another Apeman rushed forward, its speed greater than any mans. "Tempest", chanted Jamaul as he began to focus his mana into his legs. Suddenly the burly warrior shot forward like an arrow released from a bow. his body moved like the wing and far out paced the lumbering beast. To the creatures surprise however he was not running away, but instead coming straight for it. With a great hoot the beast kicked off the ground and dashed to its right. Jamaul's blade shot forward straight past it impaling the air where it had been. Quickly the creature counter attacked drawing upon its crude sword. "Instant Counter" Suddenly a all to familiar song rang out on the battlefield. Blade meet blade and the dance of swords had begone. The creature had no idea how he done it, but Jamaul had brought his blade to bare. A skill no doubt, humans were good for those. However ... With a roar befitting a beast of its size the creature pressed its blade onward. The force of the blow ripped the sword straight out of Jammauls hands. No matter how strong a human was there was no way he was stronger than a Ape. With his blade sailing off into the distance a smug smile rested on the creatures face. With all of its might it brought down its blade ready to split this fool in twain. Suddenly a sharp pain filled the beast stomach as a the tip of a sword rushed though its back. The Apeman's vision blurred and its strength left its arm. "How it spoke in desperation, in a tong just like Jamaul's own." "Now you speak", replied Jamaul as he twisted the blade and ripped it to his right. The sword cleaved though the flesh as if it was made of wet paper and exited from its side. The magical energy that wrapped the tip of the blade surged with the kill and flowed down along the blade and into Jamaul's arms. "The devil", spoke the stone thrower as he stared in disbelief. he had never seen this before, especially not form a human. A moment before the two clashed and victory seemed to be in the hands of the Apemen. Then as if the gods themselves had descended the human's weapon vanished. Suddenly it reappeared though his comrades back and exited out his side. It was clear that there was some kind of magic involved, but the creature had no idea what it was, nor did it care to find out. "Fleeing", questioned Jamaul as he saw the stone thrower run. For the first time since the battle started Jamaul's face twisted into a expression of displeasure. "How dare it! After killing so many of my kin and feasting for nothing more than pleasure, this beast runs at the first sign of trouble. Pshaw, lowly life form." With that Jamaul raised his right leg into the air and brought it down with all of his might. Using every muscle in his body he tossed his blade forward like a pitcher throwing a ball. The sword slicked though the air like a saw blade cutting into the path of the monster. "Damn human", it shouted as it jumped backwards. The creature may have been fleeing, but it was still a beastman. Its ears were far better than a humans and it heard his attack coming a mile away. "Foolish human now that you lost your blade ..", roared the Beastman as it turned around and looked where Jamaul was standing, or better yet was standing. Jamaul was gone. "What ..." "Behind you", spoke the swordsmen as he brought the blade back down. The magical energy surged across the blade as the sword cleaved the creature into twine, right down the middle. "Stupid Monkey." Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV